1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a thin support package structure, and more specifically to a method of manufacturing a thin support package structure with forming grooves on the support plate for the subsequent cutting process.
2. The Prior Arts
Please refer to FIG. 1, a cross sectional view showing the thin package structure in the prior arts. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional thin package structure 100 generally includes a first circuit layer 120, a dielectric layer 125, a second circuit layer 130, a first solder mask 141 and a second solder mask 143. The first circuit layer 120 is embedded into the lower surface of the dielectric layer 125, and includes a plurality of first circuit patterns 121 and a plurality of first connection pads 123. The first circuit patterns 121 and the first connection pads 123 are connected to each other (not visible). The second circuit layer 130 is formed on the upper surface of the dielectric layer 125, and includes a plurality of second circuit patterns 131 and a plurality of second connection pads 133. The second circuit patterns 131 and the second connection pads 133 are connected to each other (not visible). A plurality of holes are formed in the dielectric layer 125, and further are filled to form the connection plugs 127, each connected to the corresponding first connection pad 123 and second connection pad 133 such that the first circuit patterns 121 and the second circuit patterns 131 are electrically connected.
The first solder mask 141 is formed on the lower surface of the dielectric layer 125, and covers the first circuit patterns 121 and part of the first connection pads 123. The second solder mask 143 is formed on the upper surface of the dielectric layer 125, and covers the second circuit patterns 131 and part of the second connection pads 133.
However, it is still needed to perform additional subsequent processes, such as treatment and testing. Since the thickness of the thin package structure 100 is generally less than 300 μm, it is easy to warp or deform during the processes of treatment, test, or transportation between different treatments and/or tests. As a result, the conveyer carrying the thin package structure 100 is possibly stuck and fails, or the circuit is loosen and drops to cause serious damage to the final products.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new method to enhance mechanical strength of the thin plate and avoid warping issue so as to overcome the drawbacks in the prior arts.